In monitoring camera systems, there are systems that have an image processing device that extracts a facial image of a collation target person from a captured image. For example, there is an image processing device that is disclosed in PTL 1. This image processing device is configured to extract a facial image of a collation target person from an image that is captured using an imaging means, and to perform adjustment of an imaging direction, adjustment of a zoom ratio, and adjustment of an exposure amount of the imaging means based on the facial image in case that the facial image of the collation target person is not suitable for collation with a stored facial image of a stored person.